hellsing fic
by dragonflamefromhell
Summary: read if you want to
1. Chapter 1

i don't own hellsing. this is just some story i had in my head.

Alucard is in an apartment building killing off some freak vampires. He notices one up the hall and is about to shot it when someone else does but it doesn't kill the vampire. Alucard walks over and finishes it off.

"Man, I though vampires didn't exist" he notice the girl coming from the room. She looks around 5'7" red curly hair, looks a bit pale. She is wearing a shirt and pants. The girl notices Alucard.

"um hello" she walks past him then goes to another room comes back out a seconded later with a bag.

"So do you know of any place to get a bit to eat around here." Alucard is looking at the girl then he walk off the girl decides to follow him. They stop by a fast food place and the girl orders a burger and fries then sits back down.

"So are you going to drink that blood pack in your pocket" he raise a eyebrow then take out the pack and drinks it the girl goes to get her drink and food. She comes back and eats.

" So what's your name?"

Alucard: " My name is Alucard and yours little girl."

" My name is Rachael"

Alucard: "So what were you doing at the apartment?

Rachael: " just visiting London seeing the sites course I didn't think that vampires where going to be around."

Alucard: "those weren't vampires just freaks." Rachael finishes her drink.

Rachael: "ok well I guess I go find some other place to stay. Nice meeting you Alucard." She get up and grabs her bag. He watches her go then get up.

Alucard: "you can stay at the hellsing house"

They take a cab to the place after an hour they get there.

Rachael: "oh nice place, yours"

Alcuard: "No it's my masters." They go in to the place Rachael see someone standing at the front door. He looks like a butler.

Walter: " Alucard, Sir Integra want to know how the mission went." Walter notices Rachael who's listening to her ipod. Alucard walks in; Rachael follows and says hi to the butler as she passes him. Walter stands at the door for bit then walks off.

They go to a room, which Rachael guesses is Integra's office. She watches Alucard talk with a woman who is sitting at a desk smoking. The woman notices Rachael and asks about her.

Alucard: "she was in the building at the time and shot one of the freaks."

Integra: "So why did you bring her here?"

Rachael: " hey if I'm imposing then I can find some hotel to stay at. I mean this was Alucard idea sir Integra." Integra looks at Alucard for second the puts out her cigar she then calls Walter.

Walter: "yes sir."

Integra: "Rachael will be staying with us for a bit would you mind finding her a room." Walter says ok sir Rachael gets up and says thanks then walks off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rachael wakes up early so she just walks around the place then finds the kitchen and makes some breakfast. After she eats Rachael finds the shooting range so she practices some with her ipod on.

"Your pretty good"

Rachael glances to the side and see Alucard there she pauses her ipod.

Rachael: " Hm so vampires don't have to sleep during the day?" Alucard smirks then get out his gun and shots some of the targets. Walter comes over

Walter: "good morning miss Rachael"

Rachael: " Morning" she puts her gun away then stretches.

Rachael: " Well I'm going to go read for a bit I guess call if you want me to do anything." Rachael walks off.

Walter: "She doesn't seem afraid of you at all does she."

Alucard puts his gun away and just looks off to where Rachael went.

Later that day Rachael is called to talk with Sir Integra.

Rachael: "Yes Sir Integra?" she sits down.

Integra: " Miss Rachael how would you like to work at hellsing."

Rachael: " Really hm well it would be a good job to pass the time." Integra looks at her.

Rachael: " What I've never had an actual job mostly I would just watch pets around the neighborhood." Integra and Rachael just sit there.

Integra: "All right your first job is to guard Seras and Alucard."

Rachael: " Ok." She gets up and walks off to her room. During the day Rachael mostly helps Walter out with cleaning up the place around evening Seras wakes up.

Rachael: "Evening Seras." Seras just nodes to Rachael not fully awake yet. Rachael goes to Alucard's room to give him a blood pack. She walks to the basement then down a hallway to a room opens the door and goes down some steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachael sees that Alcuard is still sleeping so she just leaves the blood pack on the table and then goes back upstairs. She heads to her room to lie down for a while. Rachael gets out her sketchpad and draws Alucard asleep then reads for a bit. She can tell someone is in her room.

Rachael: "what wrong blood pack?"

Alucard come out from the corner of her room, he notices the drawing she did.

Rachael: " it's just a quick sketch." Seras comes in the room.

Seras: " master sir Integra says there's a mission for us." Alucard goes to the door then stops

Alucard: " why don't we let miss Rachael come with us."

Both Serea and Rachael say what at the same time.

Rachael: " I wouldn't see how I'd be any help besides since when do you two need back up?"

Alucard walks out Serea follows so does Rachael who get her gun. They get to the place where some freak vampires are.

Rachael: "so you want to stand watch?"

Alucard smiles Rachael smirks a bit at something she is thinking then goes in the building first. Rachael looks around then shots at some gouls. Seras goes to the 2nd floor to find the vampire Rachel follows a bit after.

When they get to the 2nd floor Rachael notices some sheets of paper on the walls and windows.

Rachael: " what the hell?"


End file.
